


Just Bros At The Beach

by milk_and_glitter



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Anatomically Improbable Sex, Beach Sex, Bros being romantic, Cloaca, Dildos, Legolas has a duck penis, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Trans Male Character, Trans frodo, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 07:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12452124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milk_and_glitter/pseuds/milk_and_glitter
Summary: Frodo takes his best bro to the beach then proposes...  what will happen next??!?





	Just Bros At The Beach

Frodo and his best friend Legolas were going on a date to the Washington coast to go swimming in the ocean. 

“I've never gone swimming before, since I'm an elf and we don't have webbed feet” said Legolas.

“Oh don't worry Legs” said frodo. “Hobbits have been swimming for hundreds of centuries and the only webbed body parts we have are our testes” “holy SHITE that's major tmi bro” said Legolas 

Frodo reached around the steering wheel and caressed Legolas's legs, swerving into oncoming traffic and nearly causing a 16-car-2-truck pileup. “Only the best for you bro" he said. 

They pulled up and piled out of the car at a grey, gravelly beach with as much rotten kelp as a tick has co-workers. “Oh, frodo, this is so romantic bro!” Legolas said”

Frodo grabbed the tall beach-blondette by his large elegant hand and led him down to the damp slimy rocks between the wet sand and shallows. “Will you …….. MARRY ME?” he asked!

“yes!! But….. if we get married we have to have……. marital coitus!!?!” Legolas hooted in his joy

“I really want to have carnal knowledge of your Netherlands regions Leggy!” Frodo knelt down on one knee and pulled a ring and a justice of the peace out of his hobbit hole.

“I proclaim you hobbit and elf!!” The justice said and put the ring on.

“Oh Legs take me here and now and know me biblically bro" frodo moaned pornographically. 

He yanked down his garments and tossed them into the ocean. “You have such a sexy hairy hobbit body bro” proclaimed Legolas.

He dropped his own drawers and bathrobe to reveal his cloaca. 

“Can i …… fornicate it?” frodo asked modestly. He wasn't even close to a virgin but his bag end had never done the hoodly doodly with an elven cloaca before. 

“I have a lymph-dick too but it's not good for doing the lennon so i brought a feel-doe” legolas pulled a 26” dildo out of his discarded board shorts. 

“I forgot condoms but we can just use bull kelp" frodo said. He grabbed a chunk and shoved it up his greedy wet slippery Mount Doom. “My body is ready as all get-out”! he crowed.

Legolas lined up his engorged vent with frodo’s manly snatch. “Warning, my chilly lymph-propelled helix moves FAST” he warned. His semen-filled DNA strand sprang out and into frodo's delicate fuck-flower, furiously spurting elven reproductive fluids. 

“Well that was pretty darn fast!” frodo complained, pulling the cum filled kelp out of his mincemeat sack. 

“dw, i have a feeldoe!” legolas said. he shoved his end up his slit channel and spat on the other. Frodo moaned as he felt the huge head spread open his hobbity vaginoo. Legolas thrust his silicone peenor harder and harder until he felt Frodo's jiblets quiver and convulse in orgasm. 

“Guess we're done here bro” he said and threw his dildo in the ocean.

“That was amazing bro” frodo said

“Can i go now?” the justice of the peace asked tremulously


End file.
